Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive even numbers is $364$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next even number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive even numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6) = 364$ $4x + 12= 364$ $4x = 352$ $x = 88$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 4$ is the third even number. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $92$.